koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Luo Castle
The Battle of Luo Castle (落城の戦い, rōmaji: Rakujō no Tatakai) was a battle between Liu Bei and Liu Zhang, two family members. Liu Bei took over Luo Castle, but his strategist Pang Tong was killed by a stray arrow historically. In the novel, it was fired by Zhang Ren due to mistaking him for Liu Bei since Pang Tong borrowed his lord's horse. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors The stage first appears in name Dynasty Warriors 4, as the eastern part of the entire Cheng Du series of maps. Liu Bei is encamped in the southeast of the field. Luo Castle is to the northwest. The first event to occur is the ploy set by Zhang Ren where he chases Pang Tong into an ambush from Luo Feng Po (落鳳坡, Rakuhōha lit. Falling Feng Bank) who barrages his troops with arrows. Quick players can save him, but the arrows may still kill him and route his unit. Zhuge Liang (or Pang Tong if he's still alive) will devise a plan to capture Zhang Ren and will provoke the general to lure him into Liu Bei's lines. When Zhang Ran leaves the castle and is lured across Jin Yan Bridge (金雁橋, Kinyankyō, lit. Gold Goose Bridge), the said bridge will be cut and Zhang Ren will be isolated, allowing players to capture Zhang Ren through defeat and charge into Luo Castle itself to defeat Liu Zhang. In Dynasty Warriors 5, 6, and 8, the stage becomes an integrated part of Chengdu. Luo Castle returns in Dynasty Warriors 7, and it has Pang Tong as its playable character in one of his only appearances in the story. It is fought only on the side of Liu Bei's forces. It features the player assisting Wei Yan as he heads towards the southern part of the castle as Huang Zhong heads to the north. On the way, Zhang Ren will ambush Pang Tong with an archer unit as seen in many of the games, which will actually cause the player to lose half there current health. After the battle, Pang Tong dies from his injuries. The stage also serves as the second part of Jin's Capture of Chengdu. In Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends, it serves as a site for select Hero Scenarios such as the Rescue of Kong Rong by Taishi Ci. For the Rescue of Kong Rong, Taishi Ci finds a Yellow Turban group led by Guan Hai surrounding Kong Rong's forces at Douchang. The twin-rod warrior must sneak around from the back in order to get help from Liu Bei. After that, Liu Bei's forces will help Taishi Ci by distracting Guan Hai's gang. Even has Kong Rong is saved, Lu Bu's forces begin showing up starting with Zhang Liao. As the party nears the escape point, Lu Bu arrives seeking a worthy opponent and must be defeated. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi 3 has two stages with this battle. One has Lianshi and Aya stir up trouble for the Wei forces while chasing after Okuni who is in her hunt for Zhong Hui. Another stage is seen where Xiahou Dun, Sima Yi, Xiahou Ba, and Tadakatsu fight off the demons forces and rescue the trapped Wei army in order to make sure Guo Jia does not go there. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Luo_Castle_(DW4).png|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image Luo Castle